mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fanfic: Fan Labor Caso Cerrado
Caso 1: La bella y El tenedor Kioyu: Bienvenidos una vez más... Tribuna: ¡Es el primer programa idiota! Kioyu: Bueh, bienvenidos a Caso Cerrado. Vamos a comenzar con una cita que me dejaron acá que ni sé de que es- agarra el papelito- BOTDF dijo "I wanna fxck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna ah ah, I wanna ah ah" Todos: WTF? Kioyu: Señor director que pasen los litigantes. Red: Soy Red Fork. Evo: Yo soy el Evo. Evo y Red: Venimos a demandar a nuestra acosadora. Sofia: Soy Sofia y soy la mas bella del mundo. Kioyu: Buenas tardes, Red y Evo están demandando a Sofía, expliquen quién es ella, por qué la demandan y qué exigen para resolverlo. Red: Bueno doctor, Sofía es nuestra acosadora, nos acosa desde que nos conoció. Sofia: Son mis novios. Evo: Cállate vos. Sofía: Sí mi amor. Red: Como estaba explicando se cree bella y nos acosa, queremos un tratamiento en un manicomio y que nos de 100 millones de dolares por acosarnos. Kioyu: ¿Cien millones? Bueno esta debe tener plata. Red: Bueno es que como mucho y me tiene que alcanzar para todas las deudas a los supermercados. Evo: Y yo quiero fabricarme la pareja perfecta con lo que sobre. Sofia: Si yo soy la perfecta acá. Kioyu: Bueno Sofía, ¿Cómo respondes a la demanda? Sofia: Yo soy la más bella y ellos son mis novios, soy tan bella que todos son mis novios, así de bella soy, bella, bella y bella. Kioyu: Mirá en primer lugar el hermoso soy yo, pero bueno, ¿Tienes evidencia de que sean tus novios? Sofia: Les di un besito, y también les mandé mensajes en todas las wikis en las que estaban. Kioyu: Eso no es evidencia, ¿Tienen testigos? Red y Evo: Si trajimos. Kioyu: Pasemos a los testigos. Entran Kuro e Isa. Kioyu: Buen día, ¿Quiénes son? Kuro: Soy kuro y a esta la voy a matar Sofia: ¿Vos quién sos? Mientras Sofía y Kuro se agarran a golpes por todo el estudio Isa se queda mirando en cuanto a Red y Evo se esconden atrás de un guardaespaldas que estaba cerca. Kioyu: Bueno, ya basta de peleas, esto lo guardamos para la salida. A ver Kuro, explica tu testimonio. Kuro: Red es mío y esta zorra se cree que es de ella y no es así, la quiero matar, además de que Red nunca la besó. Sofia: Si me beso querida. Kuro: ¡Mentira! Kioyu: Y usted... Isa: Soy la Isa, y vengo acá porque tengo un manicomio, que se llama Manicomio Kioyu: Nada de publicidad en mi propio fic. Isa: Bueh, vengo a ver si mi manicomio la puede ayudar. Kioyu: Vamos a un leve receso, no se olviden de leer Blood Queen. Isa: ¡PERO DIJISTE! Kioyu: Ya regresamos n.n "Caso cerradooo OH UOH OH" Kioyu: Bueno, Red y Evo están demandando a Sofía exigen cien millones de dolares e internarla en un manicomio por acosarlos durante creo que seis meses. Vamos a invitar a Avri, que es única y detergente para comprender mejor el caso. Avri: Bueno, lo que tenemos acá es que esta loca los persigue por todos lados porque quiere llamar la atención, no entra en razones y creo que debería ir a un manicomio. Kioyu: ¿Usted dice que al de Isa? Avri: No, ahí estoy yo y no la quiero cerca. Sofia: Pero soy bella, no puedo ir ahí sin maquillaje, y sin hombres, sin nadie que me diga que soy bella. Kioyu: Decisión del caso. Les concedo la demanda en su totalidad, la vamos a mandar a un manicomio y ustedes tendrán sus cien mil dolares. Sofia: Pero, pero, pero Kioyu: He dicho ¡Caso Cerrado! Red y Evo salen festejando mientras a Sofía se la llevan a un manicomio, Kuro intenta besar a Red pero se cae y termina besando al suelo. Isa y Avri se quedan mirando a un costado. Caso 2: El Fic que tarda en salir Kioyu:Bienvenidos una vez más a Caso Cerrado. La cita de hoy dice -agarra el papelito- Un reggetonero escribió "Ella se arrebata, bata, bata, bata. Pum Pum, se arrebata" La tribuna empieza a bailar y Kioyu les tira un martillazo para que se sienten. Kioyu: Señor director que pasen los litigantes. Forsi: Doctor, no puede ser que no actualice ese fic. Isa: Es mi fic y si no quiero no lo actualizo. Kioyu: Buenas noches, Forsi tú eres la demandante. Forsi: ¡WIII! Kioyu: Forsi por favor, que esto es algo serio. Forsi: Ok :( Kioyu: Estás demandando a Isa, espera ¿Vos no saliste como testigo hace un rato? Isa: Sí. Kioyu: Bueno, no me lo esperaba. Explica quién es ella, por qué la demandas y qué exiges para resolverlo. Forsi: Isa escribe uno de mis fics favoritos, y no lo actualiza hace mil años. Exijo que se me paguen 100 mil por cada día de espera y que la encierren en una habitación en la que solo pueda escribir hasta terminar el fic. Isa: ¡Eso es exagerado nena! Forsi: ¡ACTUALIZA EL FIC EN VEZ DE ESTAR ACÁ! Kioyu: Bueno, vamos a ver. Isa ¿Cómo respondes a la demanda? Isa: Bueno Doctor, yo soy una chica muy ocupada y no puedo estar todo el día actualizando fics. Forsi: Si estás de vacaciones nena. Isa: Vos cállate, me preguntó a mí, además Forsi es peligrosa y me quiere asesinar. Forsi -esconde un cuchillo-: Si yo soy re buena n.n Kioyu: ¿Tienen testigos? Isa y Forsi: Sí. Kioyu: Pasemos al testigo de la demandante. Entra Sabry. Kioyu: ¿Cuál es su nombre? Sabry: Soy Sabry, vine para mostrarle que Isa está de vacaciones y no le quiere actualizar el fic a Forsi. Tengo pruebas. Kioyu: -Leyendo la carpeta- Bueno Isa acá dice que hace un mes estás de vacaciones, y que te conectas casi siempre a Fan Labor pero no actualizas nunca. Isa: Bueno, no vivo de ese manicomio. Kioyu: Está bien, pasemos a la testigo de la demandada. Entra Vatta mientras de fondo se escucha la canción de reggeton. Kioyu: Usted ¿Quién es? Vattak: Soy Vatta, y traigo un vídeo que demuestra que Forsi la quiere asesinar a Isa si no sube su fic. Kioyu: A ver. Se muestra un vídeo todo en negro pero vamos a hacer como que se ve, Forsi está con un cuchillo tratando de matar a Isa mientras ella escribe el fic obligada y Forsi se ríe como loca. Kioyu: Pero si parece Blood Queen esto, pero bueno, al menos no se copiaron de La Luna Invernal. Isa: ¡Deja de poner publicidad! Forsi: ¡Te voy a matar! Forsi salta del estrado a lo ninja con un cuchillo tratando de degollar a Isa pero los guardias llegan justo a tiempo para separarlas, Isa tiene rojo en la remera pero es salsa de tomate que se le había caído igual monta una escena a lo Yao Cabrera. Kioyu: Isa, desde acá veo que es salsa de tomate. Isa: Noo, me duelee, aaay. Kioyu: Decisión del caso. Te niego la demanda porque se nota que estás loca y la querés matar, te vas presa y que Isa actualice cuando se le de la gana. Isa: Ahora por mi herida no voy a editar en 10 años, ayyy. Kioyu: Bueno, se nota que ponen excusas en todo. He dicho, Caso Cerrado. Caso 3: El Osu Kioyu: Sean bienvenidos una vez más a Caso Cerrado, sí estamos todo el día acá adentro demandando. En fin, la cita de hoy dice así- agarra el papelito- S3RL dijo "Hentaiii ah ah ahahahaha ah ah ahhahaha" El público se queda con cara de WTF mientras algunos se quieren retirar pero las sillas los aprisionan sin posibilidad de escape. Kioyu: Señor director que pasen los litigantes. Yuzu: Es imposible Doctor, que ella tenga más nivel y no pueda ganarme ni en un hard. Forsi: Ah re que estaba presa, perderé en hards pero en easy no me gana ni uno. Kioyu: Buen día, Yuzu, estás demandando a Forsi que la sacamos de la cárcel recién. Explica por qué la demandas, quién es ella y que exiges para resolver este caso. Yuzu: Buen día, estoy demandando a Forsi porque es nivel doce y no me puede ganar en Osu a pesar de ser nivel seis. Exijo trece millones de dólares por cada mapa en el cual le gané y que le desinstalen el osu de inmediato. Kioyu: Ya veo, acá siempre vienen a pedir fortuna. Forsi, ¿Cómo respondes a la demanda? Forsi: Yo le ganó en los easy. Yuzu: Igual te rompo el ort-biip- en los hards. Forsi: Da igual, en easy no me podes superar ni por doce segundos. Yuzu: Y en hards moris apenas empieza el primer circle. Kioyu: Bueno, bueno. ¿Traen testigos? Yuzu: Yo traigo dos, y uno es usted doctor. Kioyu: Bueno, hacemos un corto receso y continuamos con el caso. "I want a hentai girl for me, to make me happy" Kioyu: Hemos regresado, hubo un problema con el audio. Pasemos a los testigos de la demandante. Entra Vattak. Kioyu: ¿Otra vez usted? ¿Nos quedamos sin personas o qué? Vattak: Ni idea che, yo solo vine a defender a mi prometida. Kioyu: Bueno, explique su testimonio. Vattak: Doctor yo creo firmemente que Forsi no le puede ganar a Yuzu en nada que supere las dos estrellitas de Osu y tengo un vídeo que lo demuestra. Kioyu: Pasemos al vídeo. Sale un vídeo de Yuzu jugando un insane con un puntaje de 54 millones mientras que forsi muere al segundo 1 y termina con -800 de puntuación. Kioyu: Alto hack ese. Yuzu: Shhh. Kioyu: Bueno, yo soy testigo de que le ganas siempre a Forsi, y yo les gano a las dos. Forsi: Cuando sea pro vas a ver. Yuzu: Seguí soñando. Kioyu: Yuzu te concedo la demanda en su totalidad, le desinstalamos el osu y te damos el dinero que pedías. En cuanto a Forsi volves a prisión hasta que se requiera tu presencia. He dicho ¡Caso Cerrado! Yuzu y Vattak festejan mientras a Forsi se la llevan los policias, se ve que Kioyu juega un mapa en el Osu mientras el programa termina. Caso 4: Quiero Amor (? Kioyu: Sean nuevamente bienvenidos a Caso Cerrado, la cita de hoy dice -agarra el papelito- el filosofo brasilero Michel Teló dijo "Nossa, nossa. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego" El público no quiere reaccionar por miedo y todos aplauden para no ser brutalmente torturados. Kioyu: Señor director, que pasen los litigantes. Kuro: Es imposible que él no me ame. Avri: Es imposible que no la ame, es mi OTP. Red: Yo solo amo a la comida, ¿Tienen una pizza cerca? Kioyu: Buenos días, ustedes fueron testigos y ahora vienen a demandar a Red. Expliquen quién es él, por qué lo demandan y qué piden para resolver este caso. Kuro: Red es mi husbando forever, exijo que me ame o de lo contrario lo metan en un manicomio para que deje su amor por la comida y quiera estar conmigo. Kioyu: Al fin un caso sin dinero de por medio. Avri: ¡Nena! A ver Doctor, yo quiero que si no la ama me de 8 millones de dólares por cada día que los shipeé. Kioyu: ¿Y eso serían? Avri: Un mes y medio. Kioyu: Uff, hablé demasiado pronto. Red responde a la demanda. Red: Ella es solo mi amiga, yo amo a la comida, la comida es mi vida. Kuro: Pero yo puedo ser tu alimento pasional. Público: Uhhhh. Avri: Son tan Kured Red: No, yo quiero comer una hamburguesa con mil papas fritas. Kioyu: Vamos a invitar a la sala a Isa y a Yuzu que ambas conviven en un manicomio para tener una perspectiva del caso de Red. Llega Isa y se tropieza haciendo que Yuzu se le caiga encima, las dos se levantan como si nada mientras Avri se aguanta la risa. Kioyu: Expliquen el trastorno del demandado. Red: ¡Yo estoy sano! Isa: No, no lo estás, Red tiene un amor exagerado por la comida, de hecho no puede estar alejado de ella por mucho tiempo. Red: ¡No es cierto! Yuzu tira una galletita al suelo y Red corre frenéticamente a comerla mientras gruñe a los que se le acercan. Yuzu: Como ve doctor, Red no está estable para tener una relación. Kioyu: Decisión del caso. Kuro: ¡Que me ameeee! Avri: ¡Que la ameee! Kioyu: ¡Silencio! -golpea con el martillo- Red va a ir a rehabilitación hasta que se cure por su obsesión con la comida. Te concedo el dinero a ti y Kuro si no puedes ver lo mal que está Red vas a ir al manicomio con él para que puedan progresar juntos. Kuro: ¡¿Qué un manicomio?! ¡Suéltenmeeeee! Kioyu: He dicho, ¡Caso Cerrado! Avri festeja porque ahora es millonaria, a Red se lo llevan entre cinco doctores y a Kuro la arrastran con el estrado dos guardias. Isa y Yuzu van a festejar con Avri para que no se las lleven por error. Caso 5: El Mapa Endemoniado Kioyu: Bienvenidos una vez más a caso cerrado, vamos a comenzar con la cita de hoy -agarra el papelito- el grupo intelectual Maramá dijo "Frecuentemos nuestros cuerpos, para ver que tal nos va. Para confirmar si es cierto, tu figura tan sensual" Público: ¿No lo dijo Rombai? Yo creí que lo dijo Agapornis, no lo dijo el Chano, no que lo dijo Pibes Chorros. Kioyu: Bueno mientras se decide quién lo dijo pasemos a los litigantes, por favor señor director. Avri: Vengo a demandar porque este mapa es imposible de pasar. Yuzu: Mi mapa ganó más de 80 premios, que sea noob no es mi culpa. Kioyu: Buenas tardes, quiero aclarar que al final si lo dijo Maramá, bueno Avri estás demandando a Yuzu, explica por qué la demandas y qué pides para resolverlo. Avri: Bueno estoy demandando a Yuzu por su mapa de Osu, Unravel Yuzu's Hard. Kioyu: ¿No les gustó a tus gemelos oshiete? Avri: ¡No es eso doctor! Es un mapa imposible de pasar y está endemoniado. Yuzu: Pero si yo lo pasé y usted también doctor. Kioyu: Es cierto. Avri: ¡No importa! Exijo diez millones por daños morales. Yuzu: Si ya sos millonaria. Avri: Y vos también solo puede haber una millonaria y esa voy a ser yo. Kioyu: Bueno, veamos, ¿Cómo respondes a la demanda? Yuzu: Doctor, tanto usted como yo pasamos ese mapa. Avri es noob y no lo quiere reconocer. Avri: Soy solo nivel 8 :( Yuzu: Además mi mapa ganó premios y es un éxito en descargas. Kioyu: ¿Tienen testigos? Yuzu y Avri: No. Kioyu: Producción tiene uno, pasemos al testigo de producción. Avri: ¿Tenes producción? Kioyu: Y no pensé que llegaríamos a tantos casos pero desde ahora me dieron un equipo además del director. Entra Forsi acompañada de dos policías y amarrada a una camilla como Hannibal Lecter. Yuzu: ¡ForsiLibreta! Forsi: ¡YUZU! Avri: ¿Vos otra vez? Kioyu: Eso estaba por decir, bueno ¿A quién defiendes Forsi? Forsi: Yo tampoco pude pasar el Yuzu's Hard :( Yuzu: Pero nena ya te gané el juicio de Osu y ahora venís acá a bardear. Avri: Jajaja, ¡Venganza! Kioyu: Bueno, decisión del caso. Te niego la demanda porque me pasé el Yuzu's Hard y no había evidencias de que estuviera endemoniado. Aunque como compensación Yuzu va a cantar. Yuzu: Pero usted canta conmigo. Kioyu: Claro, he dicho ¡Caso Cerrado! A Forsi se la llevan otra vez sin que gane nada, Avri sigue intentando pasar el Yuzu's Hard mientras que todos aplauden la decisión del caso. Caso 6: Los Ositos Cariñositos Kioyu: Buenas noches y bienvenidos una vez más a Caso Cerrado, antes de comenzar quiero preguntar, ¿Quién canta mejor? ¿Yuzu o yo? Público: ¡Yuzu! Kioyu -tomando su martillo con furia-: No escuché bien, ¿Qué dijeron? Público: ¡Kioyu! ¡Viejo sordo! Kioyu: Así está mejor, vamos a comenzar con el caso de hoy con la cita -agarra el papelito- el doctor en leyes Pitbull dijo una vez "Si e’ verdad que tu ere guapa, yo te voy a poner a gozar, tú tiene la boca grande, dale ponte a jugar" Público: ¡Kill us please! Kioyu: ¡Ustedes se callan! Señor director, que pasen los litigantes. Evo: Soy yo de nuevo, y este osito me engaña con una sandía :c Osito: Soy un osito muy cariñosito. Kioyu: Evo, estás demandando otra vez a este osito, explícame quién es él, por qué lo demandas y qué exiges para resolver esta situación. Evo: Osito es mi crush forever, me está engañando con una sandía y exijo que la deje para amarme a mí o de lo contrario me paguen ochenta mil dólares por daños a mi kokoro. Kioyu: ¿Candy Crush? ¿Kokorokos? Che, ¿salió un Candy Crush de pollitos ahora? Ah, pero claro siempre vienen a pedir millones. Evo: No doctor, no entiende. Él es mi enamorado y me rompe el corazón. Kioyu: ¡Bueno! Hubieras dicho eso y me ahorrabas el tener que tratar de traducirte. Evo: Perdón c: Kioyu: Bueno Osito ¿Cómo respondes? Osito: Yo soy muy cariñosito con mi sandía, y como osito cariñosito que soy no puedo dejarla sin cariño. Kioyu: ¿Y qué hay de Evo? Osito: Le doy cariñito pero no le conforma. Evo: ¡No me sirve si me engañas con la Sandía! Kioyu: Bueno parece que es celoso, vamos a pasar al testigo del demandado. Entra una sandía rodando y se estrella contra la pared. Atras aparece Sandía. Kioyu: Buenas tardes, ¿Quién es usted? Sandía: Soy Sandía y vendo sandías, y soy muy feliz con Osito no lo pienso dejar. Osito: Aww, cariñosita. Evo: ¡Te voy a matar! Sandía es atacada furiosamente por Evo al cual lo tiran al suelo unos guardias y todo el público empieza a hacer apuestas, Kioyu tira su martillo del poder y todos se calman, Evo es arrastrado de nuevo al estrado. Kioyu: Bueno, creo que ya hemos visto bastante. Vamos a invitar a Avri para que nos oriente en este caso. Entra Avri con varios billetes como abanico. Kioyu: Presumida. Avri: Viejo. Kioyu: Bueno explica, ¿Qué decisión sería la más correcta? Avri: Bueno, el Evo está muy triste y la verdad no lo quiero ver así, pero tampoco podemos separar al osito sin muchas pruebas. Kioyu: Bueno, se tomará algo para hacerlo feliz. Evo: Sin mi osito no tengo cariñito cariñosito :C Kioyu: Decisión del caso, Evo lamentablemente no te podemos dar fortuna ni darte un novio solo porque lo pidas. No me has dado pruebas contundentes de que estés en peligro de muerte por no estar con este osito. Te mando de vacaciones a Hawaii para que te despejes y encuentres otros ositos, te niego la demanda he dicho ¡Caso Cerrado! A Evo lo suben a la fuerza a un Avión en el aeropuerto mientras que el osito come sandías con jamón, Avri se va en un mercedes benz y rompe una pared que la producción empieza a arreglar. Categoría:Fan Fics